Union Class Light Frigate
The Union Class light frigate (AKA simply "Union Frigate") was a support ship class that was mass-produced for The United Empire since the beginning of space travel by the nation. It was present during the Rebel Wars and served through the Great War all the way until the restructuring of the Union's military. This ship class' inspiration comes from the "Paris-class Heavy Frigate" from the Halo universe. Interestingly enough, the Union's ship classification allowed the ship to be a light frigate due to its armor and armament parameters. Relative to most Union ships, the light frigate was very small, having less than 300 required crewmembers. Billions of these ships were built, making it the most produced ship in all of galactic history throughout all wars. Even though billions of these ships were built, less then half were lost, mostly due to the Union's usage of them as planetary "Puppy-guard" ships, staying in continuous orbit around planets as an orbital security force. Captains and fleet admirals in command of larger ships would generally make their selection of support ships from these various orbital security fleets. The largest of these orbital fleets was that around Terra, the United Imperial home planet, composed of (at peak) a trillion ships. These ships were largely light frigates. History and Development The beginning of the Union Class Light Frigate's service with the Union began during the Rebel Wars, when 2 frigates were ordered by the supreme leader to guard key cities being attacked by rebel insurrection forces. The most important of these cities was Richardson City, a place the supreme leader visited daily and had a secret attachment to. The first of these frigates to go into action was the UNN Fargo. It provided supporting fire from its 2 underbelly medium cannons onto the future grounds of Richardson International Airport, at the time swarming with Rebel forces. The Fargo would later be scuttled by its crew when a rebel boarding party attempted to take control of the ship's weapon systems. This makes the Fargo the first light frigate to see combat and be destroyed in combat. The second ship, the UNN Rapture, was far more fortunate. After the Rebel wars were won, the Union saw a desire to continue the use of starships as a means of carrying out warfare. While it was hugely more expensive then aircraft and ground transportation and space travel was already made impossible by the international space shield, the starship was extremely efficient and offered quick means of getting combatants in and out of the battlefield. As a result, the mass-production of the Union Class Light Frigate began. The Frigate would stay in service for the entirety of the Union's following wars, all the way up to the Bleckley County Wars (Despaire Wars) and the restructuration of the United Imperial military. Operators * The United Empire- Produced and fielded in huge numbers by the United Empire. * The Trent Resistance- The Trent Resistance captured and operated many Light frigates. The exact number is unknown but experts place it at somewhere between 50 and 500 ships. Known Ships of the Line * UNN Fargo *UNN Rapture Category:Starships Category:Military Starships Category:Military Vehicles Category:The United Empire Category:Vehicles Category:The Trent Resistance